Caged
by Silvery Moonfruit
Summary: Seto Kaiba despises losing whether be in games or life. This time he's determined to prevail over the worst thing he's lost to: his rival Yugi Mutou. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This is actually my first time writing a yaoi fanfic and the main pairing in this one-shot is Rivalshipping (Kaiba/Yugi) which is one of my favorites. I planned it especially for Kaiba's birthday even though there's nothing remotely connecting with it. Just thought it'd be fun writing it.

* * *

Only one thing troubled the CEO of KaibaCorp; the agony of defeat, that one aspect which he couldn't accept. Kaiba learned in both games and life, winning was everything, no matter the cost of money or lives. In his dark, intellectual mind, losing meant suffering so he would do whatever he pleased to retaliate. Of course any of the crimes he committed were hushed up and any who dared to speak out would eventually disappear without a trace.

Yes, Kaiba enjoyed having this control. It had given him the upper hand in every situation and he didn't care much about the aftershock unless it affected him. Defeat did not mean anything to him so it was treated as a foreign word in his vocabulary. His best victory was the downfall of his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, whom he used his teachings against to ensure that the corporation was his. Frankly he felt no sympathy for ruining Gozaburo as he would feel towards his other victims.

Although when Yugi entered the picture, everything changed. Kaiba was horrified to learn he had truly lost, to some nobody that challenged him for ripping apart his grandfather's prized card. He tried to get his revenge on Yugi, but it only proved futile each time. Even at his own tournament, Kaiba was thwarted by the King of Games.

Truthfully Kaiba identified Yugi with that title rather than to his other self after witnessing the outcome of the Ceremonial Battle. He grinned sinisterly, now knowing his true opponent. That Pharaoh was not his rival, it was Yugi all along. Now with him out of the way, Kaiba could really start plotting the devices to his plan. Not even Mokuba suspected anything when he asked if he could spend the night with a friend and his older brother didn't object.

Yugi's friends were just another obstacle, but just two had left to their own ways after graduation. He knew Anzu had gone off to New York to follow her dream, Honda transferred to a university in America and Jounouchi chose to remain in Domino. Dealing with him would be no problem considering the mutt would do anything to protect Yugi.

Kaiba despised seeing those two together and in most of his encounters with them, he always retorted at the way Jounouchi had become Yugi's guard dog. This resulted in Jounouchi trying to fight back but the CEO demonstrated to be a step ahead of him, causing Jounouchi to fall to the ground. A laugh was followed as Kaiba dispersed from them, unbeknownst to the two while he gritted his teeth as he heard Yugi ask his friend if he was okay and permitting to help him up.

By now those men Kaiba hired were already dealing Jounouchi to make sure he didn't interfere with his plans. Besides Kaiba wanted to have a "chat" with Yugi without anyone else around so he explicitly stated that in a letter he had personally written to him.

Slamming the glass of liquor he was drinking on the desk, Kaiba stared mercilessly at the floor. The blood-red carpeting seemed to mock him somehow, reminding him of the formidable gaze the Other Yugi would give him during their duels. Those fierce, sharp eyes always tormented him unlike the softer, more kinder eyes Yugi possessed. Kaiba was amazed at the skill Yugi had to defeat the pharaoh, even though he secretly wondered where Yugi got all his strength from. Surely the answer would have been his friends' support but they had to choose sides during that eventful duel so it couldn't be the answer. This was all too puzzling for the CEO.

A faint moaning came across the room and Kaiba wandered his eyes towards the wall. With his back leaning on it and his wrists chained up, Yugi slowly began waking up after being unceremoniously drugged by Kaiba's doing. He had received a letter from him a week ago, announcing that Kaiba wanted to speak with him privately about some matter he was unsure about. The letter even mentioned that Jounouchi had to stay out of the way and Yugi kept it to himself to avoid his friend becoming suspicious.

Kaiba smirked. He knew Yugi was too trusting since he treated Kaiba as one of his friends despite the rivalry between the two, and it was foolish for the King of Games to accept such an invitation without ever knowing what the CEO had planned.

Yugi looked on with a confused stare, not comprehending why Kaiba chained him to the wall like a prisoner. He struggled with the manacles but he was soon greeted with a deep, cello-like laughter from his rival.

"Try all you can," Kaiba challenged. "but you'll never be able to free yourself." He walked to Yugi, blue eyes locking on violet ones. "You have no one that will save you, even that mutt won't come to your rescue as long as he's tied up with a few 'friends' of mine that I employed to handle him."

"What do you want from me?" Yugi did his best to not sound intimidated.

Kaiba bended over to him, his mouth close to Yugi's ear. His hoarse breathing made Yugi flinch a bit. "I want you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, feeling Yugi squirm at his response.

Yugi narrowed his eyes cautiously. "I'm not following you."

Moving away from his small captor, Kaiba merely cast a wicked glance topped with a malicious grin. "So naïve as always, aren't you? You were constantly an enigma since the both of us first met." Kaiba folded his arms, never removing his stare off Yugi. "I can't fathom why I still fear you. If it wasn't your other self, then what was it?"

Yugi shook his head down. "That, you'll never understand… Kaiba, I have to admit you went to great lengths to try and have this 'chat' with me." He had on a thin smile. "It makes me wonder whether there was more to our conversation."

Kaiba gave a snicker. "Let's play a game, Yugi. Which one of us can figure out what the other is hiding?" Then he added, "It's a game to reveal our deepest, darkest secret. The rules are quite simple in fact. We ask each other a few questions and try to guess. The winner will be declared when either of us figures out the other's confession or manage to make their opponent admit it."

Quickly Kaiba brought up his right hand to Yugi's cheek and stroked it, almost too gently. There was a devious glint in those blue eyes that had Yugi feel uncomfortable to even be near the tall man. Kaiba then pressed a nail to the cheek, roughly attempting to tear a bit of flesh and caused blood to flow down. Yugi writhed from the pain but still continued to look confident towards his aggressor.

"Kaiba!" He managed to yell although it didn't seem to get any attention.

Kaiba was still glancing at the bloodied cheek, almost like he admired the red drops pouring from it. _Beautiful._ That thought raced in his mind as he stepped back and was mesmerized by his rival. Those violet eyes gleamed with valor, the creamy pale skin seemingly glowing in the dim moonlight and his crown of hair which signified that of royalty.

"Why?" Kaiba managed to utter. _Why is he so beautiful?_

Yugi blinked a few times. "Why what? Kaiba, you were the one that invited me here. I'm surprised I wasn't even dragged here against my own will." He realized Kaiba still wasn't listening. "Kaiba, is there something I should know?"

No response.

Kaiba continued to study Yugi, intent to solve the puzzle that had so troubled him all this time. Instead his thoughts were being filled with craving temptations he had never experienced before, and it was different from the thrills he sought when he crushed his competition. Did he actually desire to claim Yugi to be only his? After all this time, he feared he might develop feelings for his rival and somehow lose control. The latter portion was something he knew he could not give up.

Yugi's eyes widened as he began putting together several chain of events. Kaiba was jealous towards Jounouchi for sticking around him and explained why he had taken the precaution to write down that Jounouchi should not come. Anzu, Honda and especially Mokuba were out of the way so Kaiba could have Yugi to himself.

His heart skipped a beat and he shivered from the terrifying glare Kaiba was giving him similar to a ravenous beast. It was a game from the start. Being lured into the trap was the mistake Yugi regretted doing and he was now at the mercy of the dragon which stood before him.

The shadows played dangerously around Kaiba's face, altering the handsome features to a menacing sight Yugi never saw until now. The blue eyes flashed with desire in them that was so apparent to Yugi.

"Kaiba." Yugi tried once more to grab his attention. "The reason I came… I did want to confess something to you but this game you're playing is starting to go too far!" Tears began streaming from his eyes, stinging the cut on his cheek. He was becoming afraid as the minutes ticked by and Kaiba's silence wasn't making it any better. "For God's sake! Why don't you let me go!"

He received a threatening laugh from Kaiba. "Fool, you fell into my trap so now I own you." Adding his trademark smirk, he continued, "I've been ensnared by you and it's only proper that I return it by doing the same to you." Suddenly he realized the game was over. "It seems that I've lost to you but I have gained something else in the end."

Yugi gulped and stared wide-eyed at him. "What do you mean?"

The taller man sauntered back and laid his lips upon his rival's. He seemed gentle at first and then he began to bite down without warning, eliciting a small bruise to appear on the soft flesh. Yugi jolted from the pain and tried to move away until remembering he was chained to the wall. Kaiba's tongue forced its way into the other boy's mouth and he enjoyed the savoring taste he was awarded with. Finally he parted from Yugi's mouth and he slowly placed his cold hands on his shirt, then putting them under to touch Yugi's bare chest.

Yugi trembled, feeling the icy hands exploring him. He wanted to scream but he knew no one would come to save him.

"Now what was it that you wanted to confess to me, hmm?" Kaiba asked, almost too politely.

"I-I love you…" Yugi answered weakly. He was being aroused by the circular motion Kaiba was doing with his fingers.

It was the truth. Yugi developed feelings regarding the young CEO ever since Atem had gone to the afterlife. He had suffered a hole in his heart and he was attracted to Kaiba, no matter how much of a bastard he was towards him and his friends.

Yugi admired the beautiful ocean blue eyes Kaiba had and sometimes wished he could be strong as him like Atem was. Despite surpassing the pharaoh, Yugi still felt incomplete. He had wondered if Kaiba was the one who could fill in that emptiness hence why Yugi was very willing to visit him.

"I thought you'd say that." Kaiba said, leaning his head down to Yugi's chest. He listened carefully to his heartbeat and kissed lightly on his chin. "After all, you belong to me. Not Mazaki, not Honda, not that mutt and not even your other self, only to _me_."

This was the end to Kaiba's little game. Not really the victory he expected but it felt that way to him now that Yugi shared his feelings. Kaiba had possession of Yugi's heart, mind and body so he remained in control. It was all that important to him.

He heard Yugi moan softly, satisfied that enticing him to his bed would not be so difficult if he had struggled. Chuckling softly, Kaiba slowly removed the shackles to prepare for the long passionate night ahead. Victory could never be sweeter.

* * *

I tried keeping the theme of Kaiba's obsession to win and he ended up winning Yugi's love. To me, I think that's actually a victory for Kaiba and also for Yugi since in this one-shot they were unable to confess their hidden feelings for each other until Kaiba decided to draw it out by playing his game. Pretty much Kaiba had it all set up from the start once Yugi accepted his invitation which caught him off-guard. 

Also I wanted to mention the title of this story was inspired by the song Caged by Within Temptation. It made me think of how Kaiba would probably take advantage of Yugi's affection for him to gain control because he enjoys having it so much.


End file.
